Zombies Fairies
by GingerNinjaKK
Summary: The world is not what it used to be, it's everyone for them self. A group of people called Fairy Tail. They are trying to change the world to make it a better place to live it. It's bit hard when everyone is against them... Will they get over this mess and live though it or will they die?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Pov

My eyes open, I could feel the cold under me, I look up to see the darkness in the room and the cold. I slowly got up from the cold ground look around the room, I slowly get up and walk over to bag and pick and put it on my back. I walk over to door and open the door, the bright sun light hit my eyes. I look down for a bit and look up and around to see that I was clear. "Good, there isn't any of tho things around. " I said to my self. I was looking around the place to find food, I was walking in shop. I was walking around the shop in till something grab my should, without think a turn around at the same time I pulled out my gun and shot round into a Zombie head. The zombie fell to the ground, I look around to see if there was more around. I keep looking around the place to find food and rounds for my gun. I finally found more and I left the shop and ahead out, to find a place to stay the night so in morning I would finally leave this town and go to the next.

About 2 hours later, I finally found some house to stay in, but all of house door have been knock down. After walk down the road I finally found house which still had it door, I was about to walk into the front yard in till I saw two zombie eating someone I look away. "PLEASE HELP ME!" I look back to see, it was just a little boy and was still alive. It was a bit late to save him, I wasn't watching where I was going and I trip over some rocks and made lot of noise. I look over to where the zombies where but they all ready got and start making there way over to me, I try to get up but couldn't, I hurt my ankle when I fell over. The zombies where getting closer and closer, I look around and found metal thing. I hit one of the zombies in the head, but I didn't get enough time to hit the other one head. All I did get to do was to put the metal bar in it mouth, so it didn't bite me. I close my eyes and thought to my self, can't keep this up any longer. And than I hear a gun shot, I open my eyes to see a guy with black. He turn to me and ask "Are you ok?" I nodded my head, he help me and carry me as well. He told me I could stay with in till my ankle gets better, he seems to be a nice guy I probably stay with him, I thought to my self. About 30 minutes of walking we finally stop at house, he told me he was living here for the time be.

Night time, he told me I could sleep upstairs in double bed and said he going sleep downstairs. I fell asleep, around about 9 pm at night I was fast sleep. I woke up in the middle night to see that my hands were tie to the bed and I couldn't move, I look around to see the guy who save me early. Had a creepy face, "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled at him. He came up to me closer and closer, "Ha, I haven't see a young good looking in a long time and I haven't done it with someone in while. And than I saw you and I was like, why not." While he was saying that, he was got a knife out and was cutting my clothes off, I was just in my underwear. I couldn't help my self, I started to cry when I was crying he lick my tear away. He had a smirk on his face, and than move his face to my face and than he kiss me. I try to move my head, but he grab my head with his hand and force my head to stay still. With all my might I head butt him, he fell back. "Why you little bitch!" This time he got on to the bed and on top of me, he grab my head again and kiss me again I couldn't do anything I was too tried to do anything. I couldn't stop crying, so I try yelling out "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hahaha, no one going to help, there no one around to help you." He smirk. After he finish saying that, he went to take my underwear off... Bam! A young guy with dark blue hair, hit the guy on top of me and pull him off. He look over to me and blush a bit, and took off his shirt. I thought to my self, I thought he was going to do same thing as the other guy did, but he just throw his shirt on top of me and untie me. "Put the shirt on, your other clothes have rip up." He look away, I put the shirt he gave me. "T-thank you..." He look at me and smile.

"No no it ok, when a young cute girl is in trouble I got to save her." He said me while smiling. "Oh, my name is Gray by the way. What's your name?" Tears were still coming down my face, he look over to me and said "Umm you don't have to if you don't want to." I look over to him and I stop crying and said

"M-my n-na-name is L-L-Lu-Luc... It Lucy." I said shyly, I look back at him he have smile on his face. "What a beautiful name. Would you like to come with me? I have some friends waiting for me, they are all nice people they won't hurt." I nodded my head, he had cute smile what made me blush crazy, I try to hind my face. We left the house I stay really close to him, I was nearly was holding his hand I was to scary to leave him. "We nearly here just about 5more minutes." We keep walking along in till we got jump by 5 guys, I hug Gray because I was scare. I rub my face into his chest, I feel this arm around me. "What do you want?" Gray ask.

"We want all the stuff you got." Gray took off my bad and his and throw it on the ground near one of them, I slowly move my head and face to one of them.

"Oh and the girl too." I move my head back to Gray's chest again, put his arm around me.

"Hell no!" Gray yelled, and than there was 5 gun shots.

"What took you so long?" Said Gray.

"Ha, we came did why? Pretty boy."

"God, you and your nicknames, Pinky."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"You two stop fight lets get back inside!"

"Ah, it nice to see you too Erza." Laugh Gray.

"Oi, Gray who the girl?"

"Oh she Lucy, I save her." I hear foot steps come closer to me, I turn my head to see. A guy with pink hair.

"Hey, my name is Natsu, it nice to meet you." I turn my head back Gray's chest.

"Natsu, your scary her." I turn my head again, and saw a women with long red hair.

"Hey, my name is Erza, it nice to meet you Lucy." She smiled, and she put out her hand and grab it. Me and Ezra were in front of Gray and Natsu, Natsu and Gray were talking about something, I could just hear them.

"Ha, I can't believe you got hot girl like her."

"Ha, I get all the girls, well all the hot ones."

"Sure sure,pretty boy. Well if you don't mine, can I go for her? Since you all ready have a girlfriend."

"Ha sure, but you better not use her, like last time."

"Haha, I won't." I blush and look down, we been walking for at lest 10 minutes, in till we got to old looking church and it had Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, that's what we call our self, we just like a family and now you part of the family. So welcome to the Family Lucy." Erza smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

He got closer to me, is he really going to kiss me? I was so scared I've never really been kiss properly before. He smiles than he said "welcome to the family! Lucy!" He back off, I was kinda glad he did but also wanted him to kiss me. "Thanks you, Natsu." I smiled back at him. I was so happy that I found of people, that cared about me..

Days have pasted since I've join Fairy Tail, I've been on many missions with Natsu, Gray and Erza. Getting supplies and other stuff for Fairy Tail.i enjoy helping as much as I can, cause they have done so much for me. One day Juvia finally told Gary her feelings about him, he had the same feelings but was also scared and he didn't think Juvia didn't like him. It was really cute, Natsu started to date Lisanna again, I've heard they an off and on thing going on. I wouldn't blame them, what has happened in the last year. Levy is dating Gajeel what is really cute, I heard that Levy save him from a pack of zombies, but he'll never tells us if its true or not.

It's nearly been years since I join Fairy Tail, and I was enjoying my time. One day Erza came up to me and ask me to go on a mission with Levy, Lisanna and Juvia. She said it was easy mission just to grab some supplies, of course I agree on the mission so did the others.

Mission day

We got up early cause it was going to take all day to do it the mission and it's not good to stay outside when it's dark the zombies become stronger. We had breakfast and than we headed out, all they talked about was their relationship I didn't mind I found it cute. "So Lucy do you have anyone that you liked? You have been with us nearly an year, there has to be someone you like." Asked Levy.

"Well... I don't have anyone like you. I just haven't found the one yet I think. I don't think it's good time with all the zombies and all..."

"I've heard that Loke likes you." Lisanna added. Lisanna was always jealous of me because of me being with Natsu so was Juvia, I found a bit funny but I was never going take their man away from them.

"He into any kinda of women.." I added back. Everyone started to laugh.

It's been 7 hours I think... But we finally made it to the destination.

"We finally made it, I'm so tried." Levy said while falling to the ground to get some rest. We all had about 10 minutes resting time before we got all the supplies and started to walk back to Fairy Tail.

We headed out, about 5 hours later it was getting darker and darker and I think we going the wrong way. "Hey Lisanna, are we going the right?" She stop and looked at me.

"Of course, we are." She reply back and started to walk on again.

"I don't remember coming this way, can I see the map?"

"No! You can't! I know we going the right way!" She snapped back.

"Hey... Keep your voice down, the zombies will hear."

"You are so annoying Lucy!" She walk up to me and pushed me down onto the ground and said to yell. "You think you are so good cause you spend all your time with the top 3 best in Fairy Tail!" Levy and Juvia clam her down, Lisanna said sorry to me and said that she be pregnant and she was stressing out. "It's ok, Lisanna I forgive you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy." She hands me the map. "You have a look and takes us him, I nodded and took the map out of her hand.

"I knew... We were heading in the wrong way.. Fairy Tail isn't that far about 2 hour Wal-" I got cut off from Levy screaming, I look over to where she was and saw pack of zombies coming our. We pull out guns and started to shoot them, more zombies came out now the all around us.

"I'm out of ammo!" I heard Levy yell out and after that I heard scream coming from Levy, I look over to her and she had zombie on top her. I grab a piece of wood, what was lying on the ground and run over to Levy and hit the Zombie as hard as I could. I heard more screaming I turn to Lisanna and Juvia and they both been bitten, I went to help to fight off the zombies. But it was useless there was too many of them, we where going to die here... I said to myself, knowing it was only time before I got bitten. Just as I thought that I got bitten and after that a big ban went off. It was really loud that it hurt my ears, the zombies stop attacking and run over to the noise. I looked around to other I could this their crying faces, I checked my gun and only had 3 bullets. "How many left?" Asked Lisanna.

"There is four left..." I walked up to them. "Since I was the last one to get bitten, I would be the last one to turn.. So I'll have to pull the..." I couldn't finished what I was going to say. They all came up to me hug me.

"Let's spend these last moments together." Juvia added while crying. We all nodded and spend the last moments we had together talking. Levy was the first to go and than Juvai, it's been hour since Juvia went and Lisanna was slowly going but she was holding strong. "You don't look like you turning... " said while coughing up blood, I pulled her in closer and let her lye on my lap.

"Maybe you are not effected by the infection... Please tell Natsu that I love him... And thank you for being a great friend..." Those were her last words before turning, I pull the trigger and I could the echo of the bullet and the ringing in my ear. I was the only one left, I sat there was hour thinking what I would say to everyone in Fairy Tail. Before I would leave for Fairy Tail, I had to bury the bodies. The time I did that it was took late to walk back to Fairy Tail so I found an safe spot to sleep and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Natsu's Pov

"Where are they?! They should of been back by now." They should be back, I should went with them. I said to myself, Lisanna said she wanted to tell me something when she gets back and I'm worried about them as well.

"Maybe they stopping at place to stay the night cause they were running late, you know it's bad to be outside at night." Gray said.

"We'll send out group tomorrow to find them." Erza added. I just worry about them and I can tell everyone is worried about them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's Pov

He got closer to me, is he really going to kiss me? I was so scared I've never really been kiss properly before. He smiles than he said "welcome to the family! Lucy!" He back off, I was kinda glad he did but also wanted him to kiss me. "Thanks you, Natsu." I smiled back at him. I was so happy that I found of people, that cared about me..

Days have pasted since I've join Fairy Tail, I've been on many missions with Natsu, Gray and Erza. Getting supplies and other stuff for Fairy Tail.i enjoy helping as much as I can, cause they have done so much for me. One day Juvia finally told Gary her feelings about him, he had the same feelings but was also scared and he didn't think Juvia didn't like him. It was really cute, Natsu started to date Lisanna again, I've heard they an off and on thing going on. I wouldn't blame them, what has happened in the last year. Levy is dating Gajeel what is really cute, I heard that Levy save him from a pack of zombies, but he'll never tells us if its true or not.

It's nearly been years since I join Fairy Tail, and I was enjoying my time. One day Erza came up to me and ask me to go on a mission with Levy, Lisanna and Juvia. She said it was easy mission just to grab some supplies, of course I agree on the mission so did the others.

Mission day

We got up early cause it was going to take all day to do it the mission and it's not good to stay outside when it's dark the zombies become stronger. We had breakfast and than we headed out, all they talked about was their relationship I didn't mind I found it cute. "So Lucy do you have anyone that you liked? You have been with us nearly an year, there has to be someone you like." Asked Levy.

"Well... I don't have anyone like you. I just haven't found the one yet I think. I don't think it's good time with all the zombies and all..."

"I've heard that Loke likes you." Lisanna added. Lisanna was always jealous of me because of me being with Natsu so was Juvia, I found a bit funny but I was never going take their man away from them.

"He into any kinda of women.." I added back. Everyone started to laugh.

It's been 7 hours I think... But we finally made it to the destination.

"We finally made it, I'm so tried." Levy said while falling to the ground to get some rest. We all had about 10 minutes resting time before we got all the supplies and started to walk back to Fairy Tail.

We headed out, about 5 hours later it was getting darker and darker and I think we going the wrong way. "Hey Lisanna, are we going the right?" She stop and looked at me.

"Of course, we are." She reply back and started to walk on again.

"I don't remember coming this way, can I see the map?"

"No! You can't! I know we going the right way!" She snapped back.

"Hey... Keep your voice down, the zombies will hear."

"You are so annoying Lucy!" She walk up to me and pushed me down onto the ground and said to yell. "You think you are so good cause you spend all your time with the top 3 best in Fairy Tail!" Levy and Juvia clam her down, Lisanna said sorry to me and said that she be pregnant and she was stressing out. "It's ok, Lisanna I forgive you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy." She hands me the map. "You have a look and takes us him, I nodded and took the map out of her hand.

"I knew... We were heading in the wrong way.. Fairy Tail isn't that far about 2 hour Wal-" I got cut off from Levy screaming, I look over to where she was and saw pack of zombies coming our. We pull out guns and started to shoot them, more zombies came out now the all around us.

"I'm out of ammo!" I heard Levy yell out and after that I heard scream coming from Levy, I look over to her and she had zombie on top her. I grab a piece of wood, what was lying on the ground and run over to Levy and hit the Zombie as hard as I could. I heard more screaming I turn to Lisanna and Juvia and they both been bitten, I went to help to fight off the zombies. But it was useless there was too many of them, we where going to die here... I said to myself, knowing it was only time before I got bitten. Just as I thought that I got bitten and after that a big ban went off. It was really loud that it hurt my ears, the zombies stop attacking and run over to the noise. I looked around to other I could this their crying faces, I checked my gun and only had 3 bullets. "How many left?" Asked Lisanna.

"There is four left..." I walked up to them. "Since I was the last one to get bitten, I would be the last one to turn.. So I'll have to pull the..." I couldn't finished what I was going to say. They all came up to me hug me.

"Let's spend these last moments together." Juvia added while crying. We all nodded and spend the last moments we had together talking. Levy was the first to go and than Juvai, it's been hour since Juvia went and Lisanna was slowly going but she was holding strong. "You don't look like you turning... " said while coughing up blood, I pulled her in closer and let her lye on my lap.

"Maybe you are not effected by the infection... Please tell Natsu that I love him... And thank you for being a great friend..." Those were her last words before turning, I pull the trigger and I could the echo of the bullet and the ringing in my ear. I was the only one left, I sat there was hour thinking what I would say to everyone in Fairy Tail. Before I would leave for Fairy Tail, I had to bury the bodies. The time I did that it was took late to walk back to Fairy Tail so I found an safe spot to sleep and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Natsu's Pov

"Where are they?! They should of been back by now." They should be back, I should went with them. I said to myself, Lisanna said she wanted to tell me something when she gets back and I'm worried about them as well.

"Maybe they stopping at place to stay the night cause they were running late, you know it's bad to be outside at night." Gray said.

"We'll send out group tomorrow to find them." Erza added. I just worry about them and I can tell everyone is worried about them too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Lucy's Pov

I couldn't sleep much last night, I couldn't believe that Lisanna, Levy and Juvia were gone and I was the one who killed them. I couldn't go back to Fairy Tail, they would of hated me if I told them what I did. And I can't go go back by myself, they'll think I ran away and left them to die. Before I left a note for Natsu.

Natsu's Pov

It was 4 in the morning and I was ready to go looking for them. Erza and Gray where still getting ready to leave I hope they hurry up, so we can leave alrady. They finally got ready and we left to find the Lucy and the others.

2 hours later

No one's Pov

"Slow down, Natsu." said Gray , running up to Natsu.

"We could miss something if you rush things." Gray said catching up to Natsu.

"I can tell they are close by." The pinkhead said, while looking arounf the place.

"I know they got to b-" The pinkhead stop, he saw 3 graves. he slowly walk up to them hopping that they were not the girls garves.

Natsu's Pov

As I slowly walked up the graves I hoped that they were not the girls. As I got closer I saw name on the graves the first Juvia than I moved to the next grave had Levy and than the last grave had Lisanna. Tears start to run down my face, I got closer to Lisanna's grave. Every step I got closer to the grave I got closer to the ground in till I was at the fornt of the grave, even more tears came out of my eyes. I have lost the one I loved, she was the only one that was keeping me together in this hard time.

Gray's Pov

My eyes wouldn't leave the grave that had Juvia name on it. I couldn't beleive that she was gone from me. I tried to whole back the tears, but the tears just flowed out.

Erza's Pov

I couldn't believe that they where gone from us, they family to us now thye are gone. I wanted to cry but I had to keep togerher just in case zombies attcked. I looked at all three graves and thought to myself, where is Lucy's grave. I didn't ask the boys since they have lot on their minds, I looked around to see if I could find anything. Then I saw note on Lisanna's grave, I walked up to the grave and picked up the note and read it to myself.

'Dear Natsu, I don't have much to live but I want to say that I love you with my whole heart. You know how I wanted to say something when I got back, well I wanted to say is that I'm Pregnant... I'm sorry I didn't say this before but if I told you, you wouldn't let me go on missions and love going on mission. I know you going to be hard on you but I'll was be with you.

I wish you all the best...

-Lisanna'

I finished reading the note and I walk up to Natsu and give him the note so he can read it. "Natsu, I think you need to read this." I handed him the note and I back off a bit.

Natsu's Pov

Erza gave me a note and than I had look at it. She was pregnant... If I was there with them, I could of save them all and they would be all safe. I look at all the grave and I realise that Lucy didn't have a grave. "Where Lucy? I don't see her or her grave?"

"Maybe she was the last one to go so she got time to bury them and since she was the last one, she wouldn't bury her self." Added Erza.

"Than where is her body?" Gray walk up to us.

"Maybe she killed herself somewhere close by, I know there is lake close by maybe she done it there."

"Maybe she ran away to let her friends di-" Added Gray.

"She'll never do that! She cares for all of us.. Doesn't she, Natsu?" Everyone just stay quiet for while, after a good hour Erza said we had to go back and tell everyone the bad news.

Lucy's Pov

I hope everyone is ok... I thought to myself. I couldn't face them after what I did, they wouldn't like me anymore. Just after I find a new family and now that's all gone. Tears started to come out of my eyes, I couldn't help it I just miss them so much. I've been walking for at least half the day, with out looking I bumb into somthing. "Ow..." I said quietly to myself.

"Hey! Watch it! I thought you were a zombie, it wouldn't ended badly for you." I slowly look up to see a young boy about my age, he had blond hair like me, he had pretty blue eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off them and he had scared on top of his right eye.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's Pov

What is someone doing out here? If they see the bit marks he'll kill me, I got to leave before he see it. I put my hand over the bit mark and start to walk away from in the opposite direction. Before I could turn away from him, he grabs my hand.

"I wouldn't go that way, there is zombies that way." He looks at me with an worried look.

"Let go of me..." I tied to pull away but my body feels weak, I think I lost to much blood.

"Blondie you don't so good... Don't tell you where bitten." I tried to move away from again, this time I get away. My vision starts to get blurry, I can't stay standing up straight. Before I know it I trip over my feet and my head hits the ground, that all I could remember before I black out. Is this end for me? Is there I die? I wish I got to see everyone, and tell them I'm sorry.

Erza's Pov

The walk back to the guild was killing me, I just wanted to break the silence I wanted to talk to them but they looked like they didn't wanted to talk. I looked back at them to see how they were going to didn't want to lose them to. They both had their heads facing the ground, Natsu was still crying but he trying to hold it in. I turn my head back to the front, we weren't far from the guild now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw zombie with blonde hair it had the same build as Lucy and it had same kinda of clothes Lucy had on when she left. I froze in place, I didn't want to believe it. This can't be Lucy no way it can't be. Natsu and Gray bumped into me.

"Huh? Why did you stop Erza?" Gray said while looking at me. I couldn't keep my eye off the zombie, Gray followed my gaze.

"Lucy?" The moment Gray said her name Natsu pushed himself in front of me.

Natsu's Pov

When I heard Gray say her name, I quickly moved to them to see what they where looking at. They where looking at zombie with the same colour hair as Lucy. No way that can't be her, there no way... I started to walk closer to the zombie, I had to know if it was really her.

"What are you doing Natsu?" I didn't listen to what Erza said, I just need to know if this was Lucy. I was about five metres away from the zombie.

"Lucy?" I said to the zombie, the zombie slowly turn to face me. This is the moment I can find out, the zombie turn to me and started to walk up to me. The zombie didn't have a face, looks like it was eaten off. I couldn't tell if it was Lucy, I got my gun out and pointed it at the zombie and pulled the trigger. The zombies body fell to the ground, so did I. It's her I know it is, it's Lucy I couldn't save anyone. Tears started to form again.

Gray's Pov

The gun shot rang in my ears, my whole body froze in place I couldn't move a muscle. Looking at the lifeless body keeps reminding me of Lucy, the more I like at it the more it looked like Lucy. Erza walked up to Natsu and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... But we have to get out of here more zombies will be coming." Natsu didn't say a word, he took off his backpack and got out a blanket and wrap the zombie's body.

"What are you doing?" I said to him while looking around to see if there are any zombies are coming.

"I can't leave her here... We must take her back to fairy tail... She need to come home..."

He right... I just wish we could bring them all home. When Natsu was finally done wrapping the body up, we ahead back to Fairy Tail.

2 hours later

Gray's Pov

We have been walking for about 2 hours I think... I couldn't handled it anymore what happened to the girls. I don't know how everyone else is going to handle it when we get back. I looked over to Natsu who was holding Lucy's body, he stop crying he had a serious look on his face. Who knows what he going to do when we get back... I'm worried about him. We where close to be back at Fairy Tail, I don't how we going to tell everyone what happened today..

About 10 minutes later

Erza's Pov

We finally made it back, we standing outside looking at the big close doors. I wanted to knocked on the door but I froze in place I couldn't do anything. When I finally unfroze and was about to knocked on door but the door open and on the other side was everyone waiting for us and the girls. At first I saw everyone smiling but the more they stared at us they started to realised that we didn't bring back the girls.

"Where are they?" Someone asked.

"Who is Natsu holding?" Another person asked.

More and more people keep asking questions, I didn't know what to say. Tears just rolled down my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bring them all home... We found found graves for Levy, Lisanna and Juvia... And the body Natsu carry is Lucy..." Everyone had sad looks on their faces.

About hour later

Everyone was cared down and we finally made a grave for Lucy... It's not going to be the same without those 4...


End file.
